


No Shovel Talk Needed

by MiniM236



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark is over protective, F/M, Fluff, Shovel Talk, Winn kinda fanboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: With Superman making his appearance on Supergirl, I decided to write this.





	No Shovel Talk Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo:  
> https://goo.gl/images/tlHVEi

Clark Kent entered into the main floor of CatCo to visit his best friend and his cousin, who he had recently found out to be "together". It didn't bother him, just that it was his little cousin. He found the two along with thier friend Winn he thought his name was, all talking and leaning on desks and walked over with a cheery smile.

"Hey guys" Clark smiled to the trio. James greeted him a kind smile and a brotherly hug, as did Kara (Though their hugs lasted longer and felt more special) and he held out a hand for the shorterm man to shake. However, he looked up with wide eyes.

"You-You're him, Clark-Kal. ." He stuttered on, a fainth blush of embarrassment on his face. Oh, right they'd never met.

"Nice to meet you too" Clark smiled,  though focusing his eyes slightly on the other two who seemed to be having some weird eye thing going on. He wanted to intrude slightly but remembered a conversation he had with Lois when he found out they were together.

_"You so started this" Lois taunted him slightly as he paced around the living area of their shared Metropolitan aparment. He'd just been told by Alex that James and Kara had "gotten thier shit together" and started dating and he felt...icky._

_"My little cousin and my best friend.." Clark began "James is a great guy and I know they're good together but my baby cousin!" He rambled while Lois chuckled watching her boyfriend have a slight meltdown._

_"Well maybe you shouldn't have basically given him her autobiography before he left" Lois smirked before walking to the kryptonian and planoting her hands on his broad shoulders "No shovel talk" He looked crestfallen for a second before turning to the redhead again who simply smirked before walking away._

_No shovel talk._

"Clark? Clark?" The journalist snapped back to reality hearing his blonde couter part call his name and looked up to him with a smile that he was pretty sure is what got James first "You okay?"

"Fine, fine" Clark assured her "Just thinking" She seemed to buy but shared a look with her...boyfriend. 

"Hey, so I gotta get back to work but lunch?" Kara turned to James who nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Clark, wanna join? Alex might be coming" James asked his friend.

"Sure, but I now have to get to Miss Grant so I'll see you guys later" He waved goodbye to them (Winn was still in a state of slight shock) before walking away. As he did, he turned as was walking and saw the couple share a light peck on the lips before going to thier offices both smiling and whispering sweet nothings on thier way.

She was in good hands. No shovel talk needed.

* * *

 

*Extended Ending*

Winn, finally unfrozen from his shock, walked back to his desk and took a seat before taking a deep breath.

"Holy crazy,  I just met Superman" He whispered to himselfind,  realising what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I can lokey see this happening.


End file.
